


30 Day OTP Challenge

by ashtiff



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtiff/pseuds/ashtiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 prompts, one a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (Naked)

Brendon curls himself around his pile of blankets tighter, whining slightly at how the temperature in the room has dropped drastically. He shifts around more, trying to get more of the heat that has gathered under the blankets wrapped around him like a cocoon but it's no use. 

"Ryan!" he whines out into the dark room.

Silence is the only thing that greets him so he tries again, louder this time and more drawn out "Ryyyaaann!!"

He hears the sheets ruffling on the other side of the room and he smiles before calling out Ryan's name again.

"Oh my god, Brendon what?" Ryan calls out, voice still heavy with sleep but awake.

"I'm cold, Ryan."

Ryan rolls his eyes, knowing the exact reason for Brendon's coldness. "Then put some clothes on."

"No!" Brendon pouts "Clothes are so restricting, I like being naked."

"Yeah I know, and so does every magazine you have an interview in."

Ryan can hear Brendon whimper again and his heart flutters at the noise. He sighs and sits up, squinting in the darkness to see the ball of Brendon on the opposite bed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Cuddles, Ryan" Brendon says quietly.

"You're naked," Ryan deadpans.

"I know, just please?"

After a few moments of silence, Brendon whimpers again and Ryan groans, standing up off his bed and walking the few short steps over to Brendon and he goes to pull the cover up to make room for himself when Brendon shakes his head and holds onto the covers tighter.

"Brendon, c'mon let me in before I change my mind."

"No, you have to be naked too."

"I...what?"

Brendon peeks his head out of the bundle of covers and blinks at Ryan. "It's going to be weird if I'm the only one naked, so you have to be naked too," he says as if it makes perfect sense in his head.

"Wouldn't it be more weird if we were both naked?"

"No. Just, please Ryan? I'm freezing and I need you." 

Ryan feels his heart squeeze and he sighs quietly, peeling off his shirt and boxers "Okay, I'm naked just let me in, it's fucking cold out here."

He hears Brendon giggle from inside the blankets and after a moment the covers begin to shift, an opening for Ryan to slide right in next to Brendon. It's awkward for a moment, both of them naked in the same bed, until Brendon giggles again and Ryan rolls his eyes and moves onto his side, pulling Brendon's back against his chest, both arms wrapped around his waist. He winces slightly when he feels how cold Brendon's back is "Shit Brendon, why are you so cold?"

Brendon just shrugs and turns around in Ryan's embrace and presses his face against Ryan's chest, humming with contentment. He slips one leg in between Ryan's and smirks when he hears Ryan's breath hitch quietly. After a moments hesitation, he grinds his hips up into Ryan's and murmurs quietly "So uhm, do you maybe want to..?" he trails off, pressing both his palms against Ryan's chest.

Unfortunately, he feels Ryan shake his head "Shut up, Brendon."

Brendon just giggles and presses his face into Ryan's shoulder and wraps around himself around Ryan tighter.


	2. Kisses (Naked)

Ryan wakes up with a yawn, opening his eyes slowly and snapping them shut as morning light fills the room through the blinds. He turns on his side, arms reaching out for Brendon but all he finds is a bundle of sheets, still warm to the touch. He sits up quickly and scans the room, looking for the dark-haired boy but the room is empty. A frown slowly covers his face and he pulls himself out of bed, thinking about putting on clothes but decides against it.

As he walks to the bathroom connected to his room he hears a small noise from his kitchen. His ears instantly perk up, listening more intently and there. The unmistakable sound of Brendon's voice. His feet pull him towards the noise before and before he registers it he's standing in the doorway to his kitchen. Brendon is sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen, reading the newspaper and chewing on a piece of toast, humming what sounds like a song from a freecreditreport.com commercial. Ryan feels his cheeks burn up when his eyes travel down Brendon's body, because of course Brendon is naked.

Ryan feels his cheeks burn up even more when he remembers last night. Remembers everything from the first press of lips, shy and hesitant, to the way Ryan pushed Brendon down onto his bed, already pulling his shirt off and Brendon's quiet whisper of "fuck me, Ryan." 

Everything after those three simple words became a blur of teeth, lips, tongue, and fingers, but it was the most amazing night either of them had ever had. Their relationship up until this point had been nothing but confusing, always together and touching, but never taking it any further. They had never kissed until last night and Ryan wasn't exactly sure who started the kiss but once their lips touched neither wanted to pull away. He isn't exactly sure where their relationship stands at this point. Even though they had sex, that might of been all Brendon wanted. Ryan would be lying if he said he didn't love Brendon but if Brendon didn't want that. Well then, Ryan would just have to go along with it.

Ryan is pulled out of this thoughts when he hears the coffee maker make an obnoxious 'beep'. It goes off a few times before Brendon turns it off, pouring some of the hot liquid into a mug. Ryan eye's Brendon's body the second he stands up. Admiring the red scratches down his back, the bruises blossoming on his collarbone and dark finger marks pressed into his hips.

"Brendon," he calls, voice shy and quiet.

The boy in question turns around, his whole face glowing in a way Ryan's never seen on him before. Brendon places his mug on the counter and makes his way in front of Ryan, instantly grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. "Ryan" he smiles.

Ryan ducks his head, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks as he feels Brendon's eye's run up and down his body shamelessly. "So uhm-" He begins, voice cracking slightly. He clears his throat and tries again "Last night-"

Brendon instantly places a finger to his lips and they lock eyes. Brendon's cheeks turn a light shade of pink and the hand on Ryan lip moves slightly, cupping his jaw, thumb brushing his cheek bone. "It was perfect Ry," he whispers. "Fucking perfect."

Ryan's lips curve into a smile and he curls his hand around Brendon's hip, bringing their naked bodies closer together, he instantly attaches his mouth to Brendon's. They kiss slowly for a few moments until Brendon turns his face to this side, pressing it into Ryan's shoulder. He releases Ryan's hand and both of his arms go up and around Ryan's neck, just holding him. Ryan hugs Brendon back for a few silent moments until he hears a small sniffle coming from the boy beside him.

Ryan pulls back slightly, still holding onto Brendon but able to see his face and fuck, are those actually tears? "Brendon, whats wrong, are you okay?"

Brendon laughs, more tears flowing down his cheeks and he just looks at Ryan, "I just. God you're going to think I'm sure a girl."

"No I won't, just tell me."

"I just, I've loved you for so long and I never thought. I never thought this would happen and. I just. I'm so fucking happy Ryan." Brendon chokes out. Ryan reaches up, wiping the wet marks from under Brendon's eyes.

"You love me?" He asks with a small, shy smile.

Brendon nods and makes a small affirmative noise.

"B. I-" Brendon looks up again, a tiny smile ghosting over his lips and a hopeful look in his eyes and fuck. Ryan's never been more in love. "I love you too Brendon. Fuck, so much."

There is barely a second between Ryan's love confession and Brendon's mouth attacking his. They kiss for what seems like eternity before Ryan feel's Brendon's dick poking into his own. They both pull back at the same time and smirk before Ryan swoops Brendon up bridal style. Brendon laughs, clear and happy. "Where did all that strength come from Ross?" He teases, wrapping his arms around Ryan's neck and nudging his shoulder with his nose.

Ryan just rolls his eyes and carries Brendon back into his bedroom.


	3. First time

Brendon rolled his eyes as his parents continued to lecture him about staying out past his curfew. Of course he knew he had to be home at a certain time, but when you have an extremely gorgeous boyfriend offering to suck you off if you stay longer, its easy to forget about something as stupid as a curfew. So Brendon just listened, nodding at the right times to prove that he was paying attention and his mind wasn't somewhere else. After a few more minutes, his parents finally finished their speech and sent Brendon off to his room for the night. 

He didn't like to think of himself as clingy, but the first thing he did when he jumped down onto his bed was pull out his phone and call Ryan. After a few rings Brendon was beginning to think Ryan wasn't going to answer, but just before the line went to voice mail, Ryan's voice came through- that smooth monotone that always brought shivers through Brendon's body- he was so lost in Ryan's voice that it took him a minute to respond to his greeting.

"Sorry, I zoned out for a minute."

"You're so weird." Ryan replied, the affection pouring through his voice made Brendon's heart flutter once or twice.

"But you love me!" Brendon grinned proudly.

"Of course I do, B. Anyway, you just left an hour ago, miss me already?" Brendon could practically hear the smirk on Ryan's face and giggled into the receiver.

"I always miss you." Brendon smiled, "But that's not why I called, when my parents were lecturing me on coming home late- that's your fault by the way- they told me they were going to the Ashton's this weekend for a weird family barbecue and they're letting me stay home alone." Brendon made sure his voice sounded seductive and suggestive near the end of the sentence.

Ryan was silent for a few moments before he replied, "Okay?"

"Yeah, and..I want you to come over." Brendon said, keeping up his seductive tone.

"Sure, maybe we can go see that new movie, what was it called? The one with-"

"Ryan!" Brendon exclaimed, rolling his eyes because of course Ryan is an idiot and misses the bigger picture here.

"What? You don't want to see a movie?"

"No Ryan, I want you to come over and we can uhm, engage in some physical activities."

"Jeez Brendon, when I said you were getting fat I wasn't being serious. You don't have to work out or anything to impress me, I love you the way you are."

On any other occasion, Brendon would jump happily knowing that Ryan really does love him, but not right now. Right now he is on a mission and trust Ryan to be an idiot and miss the point.

"Holy shit Ryan, are you stupid?"

Ryan makes a questioning noise and Brendon can picture the frown on his face, but he keeps talking, "My parents will be gone for the weekend. My house will be empty. I want to have sex with you."

Ryan makes a jumbled response of a gasp and very eager agreement.

***

"I thought I was going to top," Brendon frowns as Ryan pins him to the bed.

"No way, you're ass is made to be fucked."

"Funny, my mom would disagree." 

Ryan leaned back and raised an eyebrow, "Talking about your mom right now probably isn't the best thing to do."

"I'm just not sure how I feel about bottoming, okay?"

"Why?"

"It's just, I've never. Well, I haven't-"

"You're a virgin?" Ryan asks, eyes wide.

"We've been dating a year, I thought you knew that by now."

"We've never talked about sex before," Ryan deadpans.

"Ok forget it, just fuck me already."

"Are you-"

"I'm sure. I love you Ryan and I want this."

Ryan takes a deep breath and nods, grabbing the bottle of lube placed on the nightstand and squirting some on three fingers. He places himself in between Brendon's legs and looks at his face, "You have to tell me if I'm doing something wrong, okay?"

Brendon closes his eyes and nods, his face pinching up when he feels Ryan slide the first finger in. It doesn't hurt, not terribly like he thought it would but it's nothing mind-blowing either. After a few movements with the single digit he opened his eyes and says "Uhm, could you. More? One finger is kinda boring."

"Oh god, you think sex with me is boring?"

"No! No babe, just your one finger inside me isn't anything to freak out over."

"Just stop talking, Brendon" Ryan replied, pushing in a second finger that makes Brendon bite his lip instantly. Ryan pushes the two fingers in and out for a few moments, he furrows his brows and wiggles them around a bit inside. He grins instantly when Brendon makes an odd noise, not really a moan or a gasp but more of a questing noise. "Prostate, Brendon. Brendon, prostate."

"Nice to meet- ahh- you." Brendon moans out while Ryan keeps pushing his fingers into the spot, his wrist moving faster. He pushing a third finger alongside the other two and Brendon gasps, a small cry of pain that makes Ryan stop his movement instantly. "Just keep going," Brendon grits out "P-please, don't stop."

Ryan gets the same pace going again, pushing his three fingers against Brendon's prostate. Loving all the noises that Brendon makes, the way he rolls his hips up, fucking himself on Ryan's fingers. Brendon opens his eyes and reaches down, stopping Ryan's hand, breath coming out in small pants "I'm gonna come, you need to stop, just fuck me already."  


Ryan really doesn't need to be asked twice, he pulls he fingers free and Brendon makes another odd noise but Ryan ignores it in favor of grabbing a condom from the box, he rolls it on and pours more lube onto his hand, rubbing it over himself and hissing lightly at the contact before crawling up Brendon's body. "If I hurt you," He whispers, mouth against Brendon's, "Tell me."

Brendon reaches his hands up, gripping at the back of Ryan's neck and pulling his head down, capturing his lips the same time Ryan begins to push in. Brendon didn't know what he expected, excruciating pain? Blood everywhere? But none of that happens, only a trickle of heat flares up his spine. He mentally thanks Ryan for stretching him enough and rocks his hips up.

"Is this okay?" Ryan asks, pushing his face into Brendon's shoulder, pulling out slowly just to push into the tight heat again.

"God, fuck" Brendon moans, surprised at the noises he makes and how much he enjoys the pain caused from Ryan's cock in his ass. "Fuck it hurts" he moans out.

Ryan makes a move to stop but Brendon reaches his hands down, grabbing onto Ryan's ass and pushing him in fully again. "I like it. I'm not going to break Ryan, fuck me for real."  


Ryan pulls himself up and smirks, he leans back and grabs Brendon's legs, pulling them around his waist and slowly pulls his cock out, then pushing it back into Brendon quickly. Brendon lets out a noise Ryan's never heard before and he fucking loves it. Can't believe they waited so long to do this.

Ryan's thrusts go faster and Brendon's moans turn more desperate as Ryan hits his prostate. "Oh, oh fuck Ryan. Right - ahh, right there, please." He stutters out and Ryan's not sure how he can even manage to talk right now. Ryan bends Brendon's legs, bending them at the knee so they hit his chest, making it easier for Ryan to pound into him, hitting his prostate on every thrust.

"Jesus, fuck." Brendon moans out, fingernails clawing down Ryan's back, leaving red lines.

Ryan moans loudly, the first time he has done so and Brendon feels himself get harder at the noise. "Fuck, Ryan. Want to hear you, please."

His hips snap into Brendon harder, the bedpost banging into the wall with every one of his thrusts and Ryan is glad the window is closed or else everybody would be able to hear their desperate moans as they get closer. 

"I'm not, this isn't going to last Ry- fuck" Brendon breaks off with a moan as Ryan grabs onto Brendon's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. His hips get shakier and he just has time to moan out an "Oh fuck, Brendon," before Ryan comes. It only takes a few strokes of Ryan's hand before Brendon quickly follow.

They both sit still for a few moments, the room quiet besides their loud ragged breaths. Ryan slowly pulls out and Brendon winces, Ryan presses a kiss to Brendon's lips and rolls over, pulling the condom off and tying it up, throwing it on the floor.

"Gross." Brendon murmurs, cuddling into Ryan's side.

"You smell like me." Ryan whispers, wrapping his arms around the boy next to him.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" Brendon mumbles quietly, falling asleep, Ryan follows not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing boy sex omg. I know it's not that good, I'm sorry! Here's to hoping the next ones are better.


	4. Masturbation

A slight ruffle of sheets break Brendon from his slumber and he doesn't even have to open his eyes fully to know whats happening. Ever since they first arrived in Maryland this has been going on- Ryan's problem. 

It's not like Brendon doesn't jerk off every once in a while because trust me, he does, just not as often as Ryan does- every night to be exact. Sometimes Brendon wishes he didn't agree to share the room with Ryan, wishes he roomed with Spencer or Brent but, when Ryan makes these noises- like he is now- he thinks that no, he doesn't want anybody else hearing them.

A small gasp fills the silence and Brendon quietly tightens his fingers in his bed sheets, fingers itching to tickle lightly down Ryan's side, be the one to make him make those noises. But for now, he is content to just listen to the the delicious sounds of pleasure dripping from Ryan's mouth. Of course it makes him feel like a major creep and the first time it happened he wasn't able to look at Ryan for a whole day, feeling like he watched something that wasn't meant for him. But, this is his room too goddammit and if Ryan is going to jerk off in here then Brendon should be allowed to listen.

He moves slightly, turning on his side and slowly opens one eye, seeing Ryan's form silhouetted in the moon light shining through the open window. Brendon bites his lip, his knuckles have become white where they are clutching so tightly at his sheets. He can see Ryan's hand moving in an up and down motion, his other hand flies up to pull at his hair when a small, "fuck," escapes his lips.

Ryan pauses and Brendon holds his breath, hoping he didn't make any noise that would trigger Ryan to think he was awake, but after a moment of silence and more ruffling coming from Ryan's bed, he hears a small cap being opened and Brendon squeezes his eyes shut because it's been awhile since Ryan did it this way and it was hard enough for Brendon to keep down his own erection. 

Brendon can imagine Ryan's fingers, lube dripping between them as he reaches down, one finger teasing himself lightly before pushing in quickly, not wasting any time before pushing in the other two and letting out a muffled cry against his arm. Brendon knows this isn't going to last long, knows when Ryan fingers himself he's quick about it and he can tell by the way Ryan's other hand has drifted towards his cock and his moans becoming more desperate that he's getting close.

If the noises weren't hot enough before then now they're just down right obscene, the quick glide of Ryan's hand over his cock making loud slick noises with each stroke and Brendon feels like he going to come without his own dick even being touched. Brendon turns onto his stomach a bit and pushes his erection down into his mattress, the friction creating a pool of heat in his stomach and he bites down on his fist when Ryan makes the loudest moan yet, followed by another, "Oh, fuck yes." 

With that last moan and the slick noises from Ryan's hand sliding over his dick, Brendon can feel himself on the edge, he knows that if he grinds down into his mattress one more time then it will be over, but he pauses and breathes quietly, listening to Ryan's small moan as he pulls his fingers out. He waits a few more minutes until he is sure Ryan is asleep before he thrusts up into his warm sheets and comes instantly, he keeps his hand over his mouth but can't help the small whimper of "Ryan" that escapes.

He exhales a breath as he turns over onto his back and the satisfied smile only grazes his lips for a second before he hears an awkward cough come from the other side of the room. His body tenses immediately and he cautiously turns his head, only to see Ryan sitting up in his bed and very much awake. They can't see each other's faces because of the darkness but they can imagine what the other must looks like- Ryan, shock and confused while Brendon is mostly just embarrassed.

After a moment of silence Brendon can see Ryan nodding to himself and climbing off his bed, still completely naked and Brendon can feel his heart pick up. Ryan walks over to Brendon and pushes him over slightly, making room for himself. They both lie there awkwardly until Ryan manages to say, "I think about you too, you know."

"Shit," Brendon gasps, unbelieving.

"We should-" is all Ryan gets out before Brendon has launched himself at the other boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this one, I guess I kinda like it. Idk.


	5. Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a blowjob before but I think I did okay with it. I got this idea a while ago when I was on tumblr and I saw a post talking about how squeezing your thumb stops your gag reflex and somebody commented "It works, give me a dick!"

Brendon watches Ryan squeeze into yet another tight pair of pants from the other side of the dressing room, sighing wistfully to himself as Ryan turns around and Brendon can practically see the outline of his cock through the white fabric. Ryan Ross is a dirty tease, Brendon thinks to himself. Brendon's never had thoughts about another guy before, but every time he see's the monstrous bulge that Ryan calls his cock through his pants, Brendon wants to do nothing more then drop to his knees instantly.

The only problem? Brendon has the worst gag reflex known to man, he remembers being younger and going to the dentist and how he would almost throw up every time a hand was brought up to his mouth.

Brendon's urge to suck Ryan's dick has been more unavoidable now that they're on tour and he's not sure how much longer he can control himself. However, the thought of seducing Ryan, dropping to his knees then puking all over Ryan's dick when he puts it into his mouth scares him far too much to do anything about it. So, Brendon has a solution, whenever he has a problem there is only one person he can call. Pete Wentz.

***

Brendon furrows his brows as Pete keep laughing through the other line. "It's not that funny," he says through gritted teeth.

"Dude. You want to suck Ryan's dick, that's pretty fucking funny." Pete replies, giggling throughout the whole sentence.

"Fine, if you can't help me then-"

"No, no! I can help you trust me. Mastering the art of sucking dick isn't the easier thing to do Brendon. It takes time and practice, it doesn't come naturally."

"The art of sucking dick?" Brendon winces.

"Yes! It is a beautiful thing," Pete sighs and pauses, "Do you want my help or not?"

"Fine," Brendon grumbles and pulls out a notepad. This is going to be a long night.

***

After a five hour conversation with Pete and attempting to deep throat every dick shaped item in the bus lounge (after washing them, obviously) Brendon feels he is finally ready, but he knows he wouldn't be able to do this without the most important trick Pete taught him. The best way to shut down his gag reflex. Squeezing his thumb in his fist. He didn't believe it at first when Pete told him, but after managing to shove a frozen corn dog down his throat with no gagging at all, he was a believer.

Brendon also wishes he knew this trick when he went to the dentist.

Now that the hard part was down, all Brendon had to do was wait until he got Ryan alone and seduce him. That couldn't be too hard, right?

***

Thankfully they have a hotel room that night and Brendon can put his plan into action. He decides it best to not be subtle, leave no room for misinterpretation. So, the first thing Brendon does when him and Ryan enter the room and pick their beds for the night he blurts out, "So, can I suck you off?"

Ryan pauses, in the middle of toeing off his shoes and looks up at Brendon with wide eyes. "Uhm, what?"

Brendon takes a few steps forward, "Can I suck you off Ryan?" 

Ryan blinks and shakes his head, "What, no Brendon. Fuck off."

Brendon just furrows his brows, he didn't spend all of last night practicing for Ryan to be a big bitch about this. He huffs out a breath and walks over to Ryan's bed and pushes him down on it, falling ontop of him and straddling his hips, Ryan opens his mouth to protest but Brendon just hold his palm over his lips.

"Every time I see you, my eyes land on your fucking crotch Ryan, why do you always wear such tight pants? I can see the outline of your dick all the time and I just want to get on my knees for you."

Ryan's eyes widen and Brendon smirks when he feels Ryan's cock start to harden under his weight.

"I just want to feel you in my mouth, all hot and hard and heavy. I bet you taste so fucking good, Ryan."

Brendon moves his hand when he hears Ryan make muffled noises, "You never said you wanted to before, Jesus fuck Bren."

"I just learned how, I've been practicing." Brendon grins proudly.

Ryan's eyebrows shoot up "What? Who have you been practicing on?" 

"Nobody, just on random things, can you please shut up now?"

Ryan takes another deep breath and nods, he smiles shyly in a way Brendon hasn't seen before and he reaches his hand up to curl in the back of Brendon's neck and pulls him down to connect their lips. Brendon smiles into the kiss for a few moments until he pulls back and gives Ryan his best attempt at a seducing face, it instantly works because Ryan's jaw drops slightly and his eyes glaze over slightly.

Brendon crawls down his body, hands attaching to Ryan's belt and unbuckling it, pulling it through the loops and throwing it off to this side. He pulls at Ryan's pants quickly, smirking when he sees that Ryan isn't wearing underwear. After his pants have been discarded Brendon closes his eyes and takes a small breath, one hand forming into a fist with his thumb tucked tightly under his fingers. He leans his head down and grabs Ryan's legs which instantly lock themselves behind Brendon's head.

Brendon turns his head to the side, peeking his tongue out and licking it down Ryan's thigh, moving down slowly until he reaches Ryan's cock, fully hard by this point. Thumb still locked under his fingers he ducks his head, licking tentatively at Ryan's slit, making Ryan tense up. Brendon opens his lips and moves down slowly, mentally smirking when he hears Ryan let out a small gasp. He bobs his head up and down a few times, loving the feeling of Ryan in his mouth and how Ryan's thighs are shaking on either side of his face.

He pulls off and licks at the head, locking his eyes with Ryan's, "You taste so good." he practically purrs, not waiting for a response before he ducks down again taking all of Ryan's length into his mouth and trying to ignore the way his eye's water slightly and loving the way the way he can feel Ryan hit the back of his throat. 

"Oh god, Brendon." Ryan moans, both hands reaching down and gripping Brendon's hair, pulling lightly. 

Brendon pulls off and looks at Ryan's face of pure pleasure and whispers, "Pull my hair, please."

Ryan nods and tries to hold back another moan when Brendon dips back down, bobbing up and down quickly. It's messy, saliva dripping down and pooling at the base of Ryan's dick and pre cum dripping out constantly but Brendon couldn't love it more then he already does. But, as much as he loves this, Ryan in his mouth and Ryan pulling tightly on his hair, he still wants more. He pulls off once more and smirks when Ryan whimpers, "Fuck my mouth," he murmurs into Ryan's thigh.

Ryan swears loudly and nods, the pool of warmth in his stomach telling him that this won't last much longer but he listens to Brendon, snapping his hips up when Brendon wraps his lips around Ryan's cock again. "Fuck, Brendon- your mouth. So good." 

He practically cries out when he feels his cock hit the back of Brendon's throat repeatedly. He feels his eyes roll back at the amount of pleasure when he feels Brendon hum around him. He's had blow jobs before but none have ever been as good as this, Brendon has the perfect dick sucking lips and Ryan thanks every higher power that Brendon is with him.  
It doesn't last much longer, Ryan pulls on Brendon's hair urgently and mutters "Shit, B. Gonna come, you have to-" But Brendon shakes his head and digs his nails into Ryan's thighs, bobbing his head along with the thrust of Ryan's hips.

"Brendon, shit, " he moans loudly when his orgasm hits, and Brendon just keeps bobbing his head, making sure to swallow every last drip of Ryan's come. When Ryan stops coming, Brendon pulls off with a small 'pop' and Ryan's legs drop down to the bed, still shaking. Ryan remains still for a few moments until he opens his eyes, feels his stomach drop when he sees Brendon's flushed face, his lips looking fuller and redder then usual and mostly, the large wet spot on his pants.

"C'mere" he murmurs quietly and Brendon smiles, crawling forward and falls down next to Ryan on the bed, snuggling into his side. "That was. Shit Brendon."

"It was shit?" Brendon frowns up at him, but Ryan can see the playfulness swimming in his eyes.

"So, uhm. You should show me how to do that one day."

Brendon presses his smile into Ryan's shoulder and nods, "Some day."


	6. Clothed Getting Off

Brendon could feel the sweat drip off his face as the last note of Ryan's guitar drifted off, he looked up and grinned at the roaring audience. "We are Panic! At The Disco thank you for coming!" He screams into the microphone, reaching a hand up to wipe a sweat line from his forehead. 

The response he got was just more screaming and he laughed loudly, stepping back into the line formed by the rest of the band and the dancers. He took his place next to Ryan and gave him a crooked grin, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together, on the other side he grabbed Spencers hand.

They all bowed at the same time- something that took a lot of pratice to perfect- and dropped hands, when Brendon went to release Ryan's hand, he felt the older boy's fingers tighten around his. Brendon turned to give Ryan a confused look but was stopped short when he saw Ryan's face. It was carefully blank, but his eyes were filled with what Brendon could only define as intense want and he felt his stomach tighten as they walked off stage hand in hand.

When they entered their dressing room Spencer quickly announced that he was taking first shower, "Even though Brendon is rank as fuck I'm going first, banging drums really work up a sweat and I'll be dammed if I have to sit here in my sweaty stage clothes for any longer."

Brendon was about to protest, his argument on the tip of his tounge when Ryan replied with, "It's okay, me and Brendon have something to do anyway."

Spencer eyed both of them carefully, eyes lingering on their still attatched hands and just shook his head, chuckling slightly as he started peeling off his sweat-soaked shirt and heading towards the small bathroom connected to the dressing room.

"Come with me." Ryan whispered into Brendons neck, making Brendon shiver as he felt the warm, wet puff of Ryan's breath tickling aganist his skin. 

Brendon wasted no time in standing up and dragging Ryan out of the dressing room, pointly ignoring Jon's knowing laugh. They both dashed through the thankfully empty hallway until they reached a door leading to a supply closet, Ryan grimaced at the small, musty smelling room but instantly forgot about it when Brendon pushed him into the wall, lips instantly attacking his. 

"God, do you even know how hot you look right now?" Ryan groaned against Brendon's lips, his hands finding their place on Brendon's hips, fingers digging into the exposed skin.

Brendon whimpered quietly when he fitted one of his legs between Ryan's, their crotches lined up perfectly to create a delecious friction. 

"Oh god, Ryan."

"We don't have much time, fuck. You don't even know what I want to do to you right now."

"Tell me, Ry. Tell me what you want to do to me."

Ryan moans loudly, his fingers tightening around Brendon's hips. He quickly spins them around, Brendon's back hitting against the wall and Ryan pushes his body flush against the younger boy.

He lines up his crotch with Brendon's again, thrusting his hips hard into Brendon's. They both moan again, Brendon's ending in a whimper and he grips Ryan's hair, pushing his hips back. "Please, please Ry - tell me, oh fuck."

Ryan snatches Brendon's wrists, pinning them above his head, smirking at the gasp that leaves Brendon's mouth. Ryan leans down slightly, so his lips brush aganist the shell of Brendon's ear. "If I had more time, I would push you back against this fucking wall, turn you around and drop to my knees."

Brendon shivers and closes his eyes, still keeping up with the rhythm Ryan has set up with his hips.

"After I've gotten all our clothes out of the way, I'd start off slow, teasing the curve of your ass lightly, god you'd make those sexy little whimpers when you want me to get on with it." Ryan presses tighter on Brendon's wrist, feeling his pulse beat rapidly.

"Just when you're about to start begging, I'll push my tounge into you, fucking you slow and deep with it." 

Ryan pauses and Brendon whines in the back of his throat, his fingers clutching at the air, his hips in constant motion, face a look of immense pleasure and fuck, Ryan knows this won't last much longer, can feel his stomach tightning with every thrust of his hips.

"Ryan god, Ryan please fuck me."

Ryan's brain melts instantly and he almost agrees but then he remembers annoying things like showers and bus schedules. "When we get to the hotel Brendon, I promise."

Brendon chokes out a cry and starts to lose rhythm, Ryan releases his hands, which instantly fly down to grab and squeeze Ryan's ass and one of Ryan's hands gripping Brendons hair, the other at his hips. "Fuck, Brendon want you to come, please. Come for me."

Barley five seconds pass before Brendon moans loudly, long and deep he tilts his head back, eyes rolling to the back of his head and fingers desperatly grabbing Ryan's ass, keeping him close as he rides out his orgasm.

Ryan follows seconds after, making a noise loud enough to challange Brendon's.

They both stand there quietly, panting into each other's mouths and just cluthing the other. 

After a few silent moments Ryan pulls back, smiling softly at Brendon, making the younger boy feel his heart skip a beat or two. "You," Ryan begins, pressing a small kiss to Brendon's lips, "Are amazing."

Brendon beams, "Of course I am." He leans back in, capturing Ryan's bottom lip within his own pulls back after a few moments, smirking. "So, hotel tonight?"

Ryan grins and laughs, "It's fucking on, Urie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed I haven't updated this in a while, sorry. This probably isn't the best because I typed it all on my phone ( I'm a professional, I know) but I tried! Also, I know I haven't updated WNTW in like, a month but don't worry, I haven't given up on it I just have no idea where I want to go with it at the point I'm at, I'll try to get a chapter out soon. Anyway, long note is long, thanks for reading!


	7. Dressed/Naked (Half-Dressed)

Ryan's eyes were glued to the whiteboard. his hand flying over his paper as he jotted down last minute notes before the bell rung, it was finals week and he couldn't afford to miss anything that was coming from his teachers mouth. He had just finished his sentence- the importance of the scientific method- when the bell rung, the noise filling the room quickly. Most of the students were out of the classroom in a hurry, being the first to lunch was a pretty big deal in Ryan's High School, although he never really understood the hurry to get an overpriced slice of pizza that could barely be called pizza. Ryan just leaned back in his chair for a moment, watching the rush of students packing their things and heading towards the door. When only a few students were left he stood up, his knees popping at the relief of being stretched out after an hour of being bent.

While he was putting his papers into their rightful folders he didn't notice Brendon, standing in the doorway and smiling at his organization, knowing Ryan couldn't leave until each paper and pencil was in the spot it belonged. "Any day now, Ross," he joked, smirking when Ryan's head shot up at the familiar voice.

"Shut the fuck up," Ryan mumbled, his eyes widening for a moment as he turned to the teacher, "Language, sorry Miss. Williams."

Miss. Williams just laughed it off, waving Ryan out of the room, "You boys run along, wouldn't want to get caught in the hall without a pass."

"Right, of course," Ryan finished collecting his belongings and walked towards the door, his fingers itched to touch Brendon but he willed them to stay tucked under his books. "Lunch?" He asked, tilting his head in the direction of the lunchroom.

Brendon just smirked, a tilt of his lips that had Ryan's stomach flipping for a second. "Yeah. In a minute though, I've gotta go to the bathroom."

"Okay sure, I'll just meet you there," Ryan started walking in the direction of the lunchroom when he felt Brendon's fingers wrap around his arm.

"Come with me," he muttered against Ryan's ear, his breath coming out in short warm puffs. Ryan shivered and nodded, following Brendon to the bathroom.

When they entered Brendon looked around quickly, smirk still etched on his face as he noticed nobody else in the room. He walked slowly over to Ryan and pulled the books from his hands, "You won't need these right now," he said when Ryan gave him a confused glance. Ryan gave no resistance when Brendon pulled him into one the of small stalls, locking the door as he stepped inside and pushed Ryan against the cold, metal wall. "You've been so stressed lately, you know?"

"I have, what with finals and all, it's a really important time to -ugh, Brendon," Ryan ended in a moan when Brendon leaned forward, his thick lips pressing against Ryan's pulse point, tongue flicking out and biting down on the soft skin.

"Of course, super important," Brendon muttered, hands trailing down to unbutton Ryan's shirt quickly, pulling it off the older boy when he had finished with all the buttons. Ryan watched his shirt fall onto the dirty bathroom floor and he grimaced.

"God, it's going to get dirty Brendon!"

Brendon pulled back and arched an eyebrow, "Is that really what you care about right now?"

Ryan feels his cheeks heat up and he mentally hits himself before he pulls Brendon back into him, crushing their lips together, licking his way into Brendon's mouth. Ryan's hands travel down in a much similar fashion to Brendon's and he unbuttons them all except for the last one. His hands run up Brendon's newly exposed chest, slightly flushed and his fingers dance lightly around his nipples. Brendon groans and his fingers rush down to Ryan's belt, unbuckling it with one hand while the other cups Ryan's face gently. Both of Ryan's hands copy Brendon's motions, acting quicker and soon enough Brendon pants pool around his ankles, Ryan's following not long after.

"Turn around," Brendon mutters, kneeling down slightly to pull a bottle of lube and a condom from his pants pocket. 

"Oh my god, you planned this?"

"Not this specifically but I'm always prepared, never know when I'm not going to be able to resist the urge to jump you."

Ryan laughed and turned around, his forehead leaning against the wall of the bathroom stall, "Just quick okay? We don't have much time." Ryan shivered when he felt Brendon's hands trailing the top of his boxers teasingly before he pulled them down, a wet finger tracing the top of his thighs before reaching up and pressed against Ryan's hole. He heard Brendon chuckling and he turned his head, "What?"

"You're already wet."

"I woke up early this morning, okay?" Ryan blushed, turning his head back to hide his reddening face.

Ryan gasped when he felt two of Brendon's fingers push in at once, he gritted his teeth and pushed back against the digits, grinding his ass against Brendon's hand. "You thought about me," Brendon whispered into Ryan's ear.

"Yes, yes," Ryan pants, feeling Brendon's fingers crook up perfectly, "Always thinking about you." He moaned as Brendon pushed directly into his prostate, fingers hitting against the bundle of nerves, making Ryan's back arch.

"God, I can imagine you, all spread out on your bed, fingering yourself, wishing it was me there with you." Brendon's voice was husky and deep, making Ryan whine that much more, Brendon didn't act like this often but fuck if it didn't turn Ryan on that much more when he did.

"Okay, c'mon. Now, you need to hurry."

The fingers disappeared quickly and Ryan barely registered the sound of the condom wrapper being opened before he felt the hot tip of Brendon's cock pushing against his hole, teasing against the spot for a slight moment before pushing in quickly, not giving Ryan time to adjust before he started to fuck the older boy, his hips pulling back before pushing forward, slamming into Ryan's ass.

"Oh, fuck. Brendon," Ryan whined, his hands coming up to pull at his own hair, tightening in the light brown curls when he felt Brendon hit his prostate directly.

"Shh," Brendon's hands tightened on Ryan's hips, his teeth biting down hard on his lower lip. "You have to -fuckingshit- be quiet, wish you didn't though, want to hear you moan my name so fucking loud, Ryan, fucking yes."

"I'm going to- god already," Ryan knew this wasn't going to last much longer, Brendon pounding in directly against his prostate and it's been awhile since Ryan's bottomed, forgotten how full it feels, Brendon's cock filling him up perfectly and the constant friction of his hips dragging back and forth making Ryan's own cock constantly dribbling with precum, resting against his stomach.

"Fuck, me too. God Ryan, you feel so good," Brendon gasped, feeling Ryan clench around his cock and he pounded in harder, the slap of skin on skin deafening to his own ears. He couldn't care less if somebody walked in right now because he was having sex with his gorgeous boyfriend and everybody else be dammed. 

"Brendon, Brendon please," Ryan whimpered, thrusting his ass backwards to meet everyone of Brendon's.

"Touch yourself, c'mon," Brendon demanded, fingers still pushing in Ryan's hips strong enough to leave marks.

Not needed to be told twice, one of Ryan's hands snaked down his chest, grabbing his hard cock and forming a fist around it, jerking himself off in time with each of Brendon's hard thrusts. "Brendon, Bren, I'm gonna. So good," Ryan moaned and panted as he felt Brendon's hips get shakier, each thrust loosing it's once perfected rhythm. Ryan gasped when he felt his stomach tighten and he came, his come decorating his hand and the bathroom stall, dripping down against the metal.

Brendon followed not long after, with Ryan clenching around him and whispering fucking filthy things into his ear, it wasn't hard not to. 

After a moment Brendon pulled out, his hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead. Ryan turned around and smiled at him, completely sedated and boneless. Brendon felt his insides melt and couldn't hold back his answering smile, leaning up and pressing their lips together, working in soft, loving movements. Ryan pulled back and opened his mouth, obviously about to say something but then, the bell rang. Ryan's expression changed completely, going to completely mortified as he pulled back on his clothes and used toilet paper to wipe the come off their bodies. Brendon pulled off the used condom and threw it in the toilet, flushing it down. 

They both fixed each others hair and when they looked presentable again, exited the stall. Just as they went to the sinks, washing their hands, they heard the bathroom door open and their friend Spencer walked in, he noticed them and glared, "I hope you guys are happy, I had to sit by myself at lunch!" 

Ryan grabbed Brendon's hand and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first saw this prompt I honestly had no idea what I was gonna do with it, I actually like it though, might be one of my favorites so far, idk. Also, I know I'm not updating this daily but oh well, at least I'm updating it. Thanks for reading, I love all of you! p.s This is the first time I've made Ryan bottom, oh boy!


	8. Skype Sex

"I miss you." Brendon frowned, fingers trailing over Ryan's pixelated face.

Ryan chuckled fondly, a small smile gracing his features. "I miss you too, Brendon. But I'll be home in a few days, you know that."

Frowning, Brendon nodded, letting his hand drop back onto his keyboard. "It just, it's been two weeks, you've never been gone this long before."

"I know, this filming took longer then we had planned, but we're basically done now, just a few more things to shoot then we're out of here."

Brendon nods and yawns, fingers coming up to rub at his eyes that were getting dangerously close to watering, but he hides them from Ryan. He hates making Ryan feel guilty for going away for long periods of time. He can't help it though, not being able to touch and kiss and fall asleep in the arms of his husband for two weeks has been terrible, and knowing he has to go through it all for two more days is killing him.

"Don't pout, bear. It just makes me want to kiss you so much." Ryan says, a similar pout on his face.

A giggle leaves Brendon's lips and he looks into Ryan's eyes through the webcam and feels his heart pickup, they may not have each other for two more days, but they have now, the first time Ryan's been able to be on webcam for more then ten minutes. 

"Dude, you know what we should do?"

"What?"

Brendon smirks, "Well since you have enough time to be on the computer..." he trails off, smirk still set firmly in place.

To his surprise, Ryan instantly shakes his head, "No, no way!"

"What?" Brendon frowns, his bottom lip sticking out.

"There is no way I'm playing Club Penguin with you again, last time I did you mocked me for not having a cool igloo and didn't show me how to get the free outfit of the day, my penguin was naked and you were just mean."

"Oh my god!" Brendon laughs loudly, his eyes water and he clutches his stomach. "Oh shit Ryan, you were just ranting about Club fucking Penguin."

"Well, it wasn't fun. That is the last time I play any computer game with you."

"That was the only time you played a computer game with me." Brendon clarifies.

"Yeah, and for obvious reasons."

Brendon's still giggling, a warm smile permanently placed on his face, "I love you, so much."

Ryan drops his annoyed facade and gives Brendon a matching smile, "I love you too, B. Always."

After a final giggle, Brendon adjusts himself in his seat, wiggling out of his pants, Ryan watches Brendon moving with amusement, not being able to see what he's doing because of the webcam placement only showing his chest and up. "Uhm, what are you doing?"

More awkward wiggling follows before Brendon is finished, he smirks at Ryan and says simply, "I'm not wearing any pants."

"Oh? Why not." Ryan cocks an eyebrow and Brendon just rolls his eyes, but the smirk is still in place.

"I'm not wearing any pants, Ryan." He repeats, and after he pulls his shirt off he says, "And now I'm naked."

Ryan bursts out laughing, "Oh my god, you're trying to fucking webcam cyber?"

"Well yeah, seems hot to me." Brendon defends.

"That's just, it's kinda weird. I mean, you're home alone at night, sitting in front of your computer. Naked."

"So?"

"I don't know it's so weird, dude."

"Weird?" Brendon raises an eyebrow and brings his palm up to his mouth, his tongue flicking out to wet the surface and he lowers it back down, out of Ryan's view.

"What are you-?"

"Hmm, oh nothing." Brendon curls his hand around his cock, half hard and works it into a full erection, his head tipping back and letting a small whimper leave his lips.

"Brendon."

"I'm being-ah- weird, you wouldn't want to watch."

"Brendon." Ryan repeats, voice sounding strained.

Brendon opens one eye and smirks to see Ryan in a similar position, although Ryan has pushed himself back further, giving Brendon full view of his cock, already hard and standing up proudly. Brendon feels himself shudder and tries his best to match Ryan's movements. They lock eyes and Brendon can see all the lust dripping from Ryan's posture, the way his other hand is grasping the handle on the chair.

"Mph, Ryan." Brendon moans out, tightening his fist and moving it up and down slightly faster.

"God, you look so hot right now." Ryan says, voice breathless and shaky.

"Thought you, fuck. Thought you said this was weird."

"It is, but, fuck. You're just."

"Incredibly fucking sexy? I know, you too."

"Shut up Brendon, fuck."

"I miss your cock so much baby, fuck I want to jump into your lap and ride you so hard right now."

"Yeah, please, fuck."

"Or I could just lay back and let you fucking pound into me, I wouldn't want you to touch my dick though, I love when you make me come without even touching me, god Ryan want you so bad." Brendon can see Ryan's thigh shaking, watches the way his fist tightens around his cock, Brendon follows along, swiping his thumb across his slit, moaning out Ryan's name.

"Brendon, oh god." Ryan moans, his hips bucking up into his fist, come quickly shooting out of the head of his cock and once again, Brendon follows immediately, their chests both moving up and down rapidly.

They both look up at each other, matching smiles gracing their lips and Ryan mutters, "So fucking weird."

Yeah, they wouldn't see each other for two more days, but Brendon thinks this made up for lost time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward skype sex with even awkwarder mentions of a children's website? Yeah, this is weird but I'll give myself the excuse of it being very late and the fact that I haven't written anything smutty in over a month. I'm surprised I didn't just skip this prompt overall to be honest but here it is. I'm a bit sad that it isn't that good because I loved the last one I posted but oh well, maybe the next one will be better *crosses fingers* Also, I wrote this in about twenty minutes and that obviously shows, so sorry for any typos/mistakes, I didn't have any time to read it over!!!


	9. Against The Wall

"Eager, are we?" Brendon panted against Ryan's neck, biting down on the pale skin.

Moaning, Ryan leaned his head back, fingers curling in Brendon's already sweaty hair. 

"God, I love when you get like this." Brendon gripped Ryan's shoulders and continued his attack on the older man's neck, licking and sucking until he was satisfied with the purple bruise beginning to blossom on his skin. Placing a final kiss on Ryan's neck, Brendon moved his lips up to catch Ryan's, their mouths sliding together in a fast kiss filled with saliva and heat.

It wasn't often that Ryan was the one to initiate sex and even when he did it was always slow and passion filled, never letting lust over take him and get lost in it all, so Brendon wasn't about to lose the chance to fuck Ryan when he was like this. 

"Do you think we have time?" Brendon asked, detaching his lips from Ryan's and running his hands down to play with the hem of Ryan's shirt that might of actually belonged to Brendon. Being in a relationship always meant sharing clothes, and being on tour just added to the fact that you're most likely to grab clothes that don't belong to you.

"Do I look like I give a fuck if we have time right now?" Ryan practically growled, bringing his lips up to Brendon's ear. "I want you to fuck me and I couldn't give two shits about time right now." Ryan licked the shell of Brendon's ear, causing him to squirm slightly. Brendon swallowed, and moved forward again, his hands going lower to Ryan's pants, unzipping them quickly and, after some struggling from Ryan's part, they pooled around his ankles. Ryan kicked them to the side and Brendon gripped Ryan's thighs, pulling him up until Ryan got the hint, wrapping his long legs around Brendon's waist, locking his ankles together above Brendon's ass.

"You want me to fuck you?" Brendon breathed into Ryan's ear.

"Please, oh god." Ryan nodded frantically, taking Brendon's face in his hands and kissing him wildly, tongues and teeth clashing together.

Brendon pushed Ryan into the wall, his back smacking against the tile and Ryan grimaced for a moment until Brendon forced his crotch against Ryan's, their erections sliding together, creating a nearly painful pressure with all the layers of clothing still between them.

"Pants." Ryan huffed against Brendon's mouth, fingers still pulling at his hair desperately. 

After a few moments of even more awkward struggling, Brendon's pants finally hit the floor and he kicked them away, his boxers following not long after. Ryan quickly shimmied out of his own and moaned loudly at the skin-on-skin contact, his legs wrapping around Brendon tighter.

"Come on, shit."

Brendon chuckled against Ryan's cheek, pressing a kiss to his skin and raising three fingers to Ryan's mouth, pushing them past his wet lips. Ryan's tounge flicked over the digits quickly and they were dripping with saliva when they poped out of his mouth. Brendon attacked Ryan's mouth again, adjusting Ryan slightly so he could press one fingers against Ryan's hole, circling around the tight muscle before pushing in and not waiting before pushing the second in. Ryan winced for a few moments but quickly nodded, and Brendon crooked his fingers around, searching for Ryan's prostate.

A loud, rippling moan pushed past Ryan's lips and Brendon felt himself get harder, he pushed the third finger in and kept them moving in and out of Ryan, fingers crooking up and rubbing against Ryan's prostate. 

"Mm, right there. Oh, fuck, Brendon."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, god, c'mon."

Brendon kept kissing Ryan as he pulled his fingers out. He grabbed his cock and slid into Ryan slowly, watching Ryan's face screw up at the first push, the way his lips parted in a sigh when Brendon was all the way in. 

They both stayed motionless for a minute, Ryan clutching at Brendon and his legs stayed wrapped around his waist tightly, Brendon's hands gripping Ryan's hips, anchoring him. Brendon placed multiple kisses all along Ryan's jawline, his lips moving up and down across the older man's face, his stubble scratching his face lightly.

"Brendon." Ryan whined, shifting restlessly on Brendon cock, tightening around him erotically.

"Can I?"

"Move." Ryan demanded, his arms thrown around Brendon's neck. He tossed his head back, cracking against the wall when Brendon pulled out and thrusted back in. He kept that pace up, a slow in and out motion that had Ryan almost literally crawling up the wall, their moans were almost in unison, Ryan whined deep in his throat when Brendon pushed in hard and Brendon could feel Ryan's toes curling against his lower back.

"God, you feel so good." Brendon moaned, Ryan nodded frantically, pushing himself up along with Brendon's thrusts, trying desperately to fuck himself on Brendon cock.

"Shit, shit." Ryan whined again, and fuck that was beginning to be Brendon's favorite sound. He thrusted harder, faster and his grip on Ryan's hips tightened, no doubt going to leave bruises when they were done. "Please." Ryan begged, raising himself up and down still, matching Brendon's in and out movement.

They were moving in sync and Brendon kind of wanted to watch them from a different perspective, wondering if they looked like porn stars right now. He thrusted harder, briefly wondering if they actually could make it in the porn business.

"Hey, Ryan?"

Ryan moaned in reply.

"Do you- fuck- think we could be porn stars?"

"Fuck I don't, shit."

"We should look into it."

"No, just. Oh my god." 

Brendon leaned forward, pounding harder into Ryan and locked their lips in a fierce kiss, their tongue sliding together again and they panted into each other's mouth. Brendon was momentarily shocked when Ryan came without being touched, he had done it before, but it wasn't a common occurrence, the noised Ryan made were high-pitched and drawn out and it only took Brendon a few more thrusts to follow, coming deep inside Ryan.

After a few moments of silence filled with deep breathing and grinning at each other like idiots, Ryan leaned his head back against the wall, a content smile gracing his lips. Brendon chuckled lightly, pressing a small kiss to Ryan's cheek.

"I don't even know how you manage to have real thoughts during sex." Ryan commented.

"What do you mean?"

"'Do you think we could be porn stars'"? Ryan mocked with a teasing smile.

"Well, could we?"

"Shut up." Ryan laughed again, pulling Brendon forward and connecting their lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, 'm sorry. I'm obviously not sticking to posting one a day (if I was, this would of been finished months ago) but I'm still getting around to updating every once in a while so everything's still good I guess. I'm getting a new job soon and school has been keeping me busy so those are my excuses for not updating daily, I really will try to not make the gap between chapters this long though. Sorry for any typos/mistakes.


	10. Doggy Style

"How do you want me?" Ryan breathed out, his fingers running along the collar of Brendon's shirt.

"I want you to ride me." Brendon replied quickly and quietly, his breath dancing across Ryan's upper lip.

Ryan made a noise of disagreement and Brendon frowned, pulling back from the guitarist and raising an eyebrow at him. "What does that mean?"

"I don't feel like doing all the work tonight, I don't know."

"You're tired?"

"Yeah, but I still want you to fuck me."

"I really wanted you to ride me though." Brendon pouted, still hoping to get his way as usual.

Predictably, Ryan's face softened for a moment before he pulled his defiance back, lips formed into a similar, but not as effective pout. "Please, I just want you to be inside be, I don't really care how we do it, I want to fell you, Bren." Ryan pressed his nose against Brendon's cheek, nuzzling the pale skin lightly.

Brendon groaned, fingers running along the ridges in Ryan's spine and moved his lips up to his ear. "Hands and knees," he paused, "Now."

Nodding, Ryan quickly shimmied out of his pants in a way that shouldn't be attractive but completely was. He shirt was quick to follow and Brendon was soon faced with a very naked Ryan Ross, on his hands and knees perfectly on the hotel bed in random city #296. 

"God, you're gorgeous." Brendon said, eyes drinking in the pale skin of Ryan's back, the dimples right above his ass.

Ryan chucked quietly and Brendon knew he was blushing. Turning his head, Ryan looked at Brendon and said, "Are you going to fuck me or what?"

Brendon bit back a grin, "I don't know, I'm kinda enjoying the view." He wiggled his eyebrows and got to witness Ryan blushing this time, ducking his head so his hair would cover his face.

"C'mon." Ryan whined, sticking his ass out further and well, Brendon's never been one to reject Ryan.

Wiggling out of his clothes in a much similar fashion to Ryan's, Brendon was soon naked and kneeling behind Ryan, palms sliding across his back, down to his ass. He reached to the side and grabbed the bottle of lube placed their earlier and leaned down, placing a kiss to Ryan's spine. Ryan's back arched slightly, following Brendon's lips as he moved them back up to kiss behind his ear. The opening of the bottle sounded much louder in the almost silent room, the only other noises being Ryan's quiet breaths and the sound of traffic from outside.

Fingers coated in lube, Brendon brought three down to Ryan's hole, one finger teasing for a moment before pushing in, waiting a moment before the second one followed. Ryan's back arched again and he whined low in his throat. Brendon pushed the two fingers in and out, keeping up with that rhythm before Ryan chocked out, "More."

Quick to oblige, Brendon pushed the third finger in, spreading them wider to open Ryan up more. He crooked his fingers up, searching quickly, grinning when Ryan let out a moan. Ryan leaned his head down and Brendon felt himself grow harder at the harsh pants and groans leaving Ryan's lips that were no doubt swollen from all the kissing they had done before they even got to the hotel room.

Prep never lasted long between them, so Brendon wasn't surprised when Ryan reached back, tugging Brendon's wrist away and leaning back more, begging quietly under his breath. "Brendon, c'mon, please."

"Okay, okay." Brendon swallowed and picked up the condom, quick to pull it out of the foil wrapping and roll it onto his cock. Slicking himself up with lube he positioned himself in front of Ryan's stretched hole. He pushed forward, his cock instantly being greeted by tight, moist heat and the feeling that was just Ryan.

"Oh, shit." Ryan hissed, his arms collapsing as he fell down onto his elbows, propping himself up and offering his ass to Brendon more.

"Fuck, how do you manage to stay so tight?" Brendon gritted out, "It's like I don't fuck you twice a day."

"You don't." Ryan reminded him.

"Maybe I should start." Brendon said, pulling his cock out and pushing back into Ryan, fingers gripping at his thin hips, his thumb rubbing circles into the bones their.

"Mmm, I wouldn't be complaining." Ryan's fingers curled into the bed sheets as Brendon angled up, hitting his prostate dead on. 

Brendon tilted his head back and his lips parted, a moan spilling from them as he felt Ryan tighten around him. Fingers still attached to Ryan's hips, Brendon pulled back and thrusted in faster, pounding into Ryan and making his body move forward on the bed, his face smashed against the pillow, muffling his desperate moans and whines.

"Brendon, Bren touch me."

Fingers soon found their way to Ryan's cock and he sighed blissfully, the sensations of Brendon's cock dragging in and out of him and Brendon's fingers running along his length were enough to send him over the edge. With a loud cry of Brendon's name, Ryan let go, spilling between his body and the crisp sheets of the hotel bed. Brendon followed quickly after, thrusting into the tight heat of Ryan one last time with a moan loud enough to match Ryan's.

Pulling out, Brendon landed on the bed and Ryan all but collapsed on his back, blinking back stars and smiling at Brendon. Their hands found their way to each other's and their fingers intertwined. Matching grins didn't fade throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, two in a row. This one might be the shortest I think, sorry I didn't have any ideas for this prompt other than 'just sex' Sorry for any typo's/ mistakes (I'm kinda having a thing for bottom!Ryan lately, idk)


End file.
